


A Very Daddy Easter- Gramander

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Series: A Very Daddy Holiday Series [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Daddy Kink, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Hogwarts, Rimming, Top Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Percival's co-workers always talk when their boss is mad, Newt doesn't like people talking about him and his boyfriend.





	A Very Daddy Easter- Gramander

“Where the hell are my Aurors? And the Minister?” Percival Graves stood in the otherwise empty office of the DMLE.

“On holiday Director Graves,” said one of the secretaries.

“HOLIDAY?! I’m sorry, since when do bad guys take a bloody holiday?!” he yelled. The air was tense. Percival turned on his heel and stormed back into his office, slamming the door furiously shut behind him. Several moments later, the lift dinged, and out stepped Newt Scamander. Several secretaries and an Auror or two shot Newt a grateful look as he made his way from the lift towards Percival’s office.

“Boss is in a mood today,” Newt overheard one of the Auror’s tell his secretary. “Think he’s not getting any at home?” Newt glared in the man’s direction.  _How dare they presume to know his and Percival’s sex life._ Newt shook his head and knocked on Percival’s office door.

“What?” the older man snapped. Newt opened the door and Percival looked up, his face instantly softening. “Oh, baby. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“Apparently your Aurors seem to be under the impression I’m not satisfying you in the bedroom,” Newt said with a huff.

“What?” Percival eyed him, confused while Newt slipped out of his shoes, and shrugged off his blue overcoat, unbuttoning his vest and shirt.

“I just overheard one of your Auror’s telling their secretary that you weren’t getting any at home which was why you were so pissy,” Newt said, unbuttoning his trousers.

Percival eyed him, “Newt sweetheart what exactly are you doing?” Newt stepped out of his pants, and made his way over to Percival’s desk, stark naked, and leaned forward, over the desk, pushing papers and several inkwells to the floor.

“Fuck me,” Newt said staring Percival straight in the eye.

“Are you mad?”

“No, I’m furious,” Newt replied. “Please I don’t like people talking about us,” he begged and reached for Percival’s cock that was already hardening in his trousers. Percival groaned, and got to his feet, standing over his boyfriend so that his cock was right at Newt’s eye line. Newt licked his lips, looking up at Percival.

“You want it, baby? You wanna suck Daddy’s cock, and have him fuck your tight little arse so that everybody can hear you scream and beg for me to let you come? So they’ll  _know_ that you make your Daddy feel oh so very good every day?” Newt nodded. “No,” Percival said moving so that he was just out of reach. Newt sighed. “No, Daddy is going to have you  _his_ way,” Percival growled. Newt turned to face his boyfriend and groaned as Percival dropped to his knees behind him, and dragged his tongue across his hole. Newt moaned.

“Mmm, good boy,” Percival praised. “Moan louder for Daddy. Make sure everyone in the office hears how good I eat that little arse, then stuff it,” he growled, shoving his tongue deep into Newt’s hole.

Newt moaned, “Daddy,” he screamed.

Percival growled against his hole, devouring him more, Newt whimpered, writhing against the desk, clawing at the hard wood. Percival grinned, getting to his feet and rubbed his hard length against Newt’s arse. “Want it, baby?”

Newt moaned, “P-please, Daddy, please, give it to me.”

Percival growled, biting down on Newt’s throat, as he shoved his cock inside him. Newt screamed, “Oh fuck!” Percival slammed his cock deep inside his boyfriend, over and over again, filling the office with sounds of skin slapping against skin and increasingly loud moans. “Da-ddy,” Newt moaned brokenly as Percival fucked him hard and deep. “F-fu-fuck,” he moaned.

“Such a filthy mouth,” Percival growled into his ear. Newt whined, grabbing onto the edge of the desk. “You’re so delicious baby. I want to make you come all over my desk, and then watch you lick up every last drop.” Newt whimpered.

“Oh gods, Daddy.”

“Like that idea baby?”

Newt could only moan as Percival grabbed his hair and fucked into him harder, wrapping his hand around Newt’s prick. Newt squirmed and whined. Percival growled, nipping at his ear and pulled him up against his chest. He grinned, arching Newt’s back as he fucked him, and stroked him off in time with his thrusts inside him. Newt whimpered. “Fuck, Daddy, p-please. S-so close.”

Percival nipped at his throat and moved his hand faster. “That’s it, baby, come for Daddy,” Percival growled. Newt moaned and came hard across Percival’s desk. “Mmm, good boy,” he purred. “Now lick it all up for Daddy. I don’t want to see you miss one drop, got it? And then show me when you’re done.” Newt nodded, bending forward, doing his best to lick up every drop of his come as Percival continued fucking him. “Mmm. Fuck, you’re soo tight baby,” he purred. Newt whined. “All done?” Newt nodded.

“Good boy,” Percival helped him up, and pulled out of his arse and turned him around. Newt opened his mouth to show the come there. “Such a good boy. Now, on your knees,” he growled. Newt did as he was told. “Keep your mouth open baby,” Percival commanded. Newt kept his mouth open. Percival shuddered and stroked his cock hard and fast. “I’m gonna fill your mouth up and you’re gonna swallow every drop, got it, baby?” Newt nodded. “Good boy, fuck. Daddy’s so close,” he grabbed Newt’s hair again, adding a twist to the end of the head of his cock, and came hard across Newt’s cheeks and into his mouth. “Mmm. Like that baby?” Newt nodded. “Swallow it.” Newt closed his mouth and swallowed his and Percival’s come. Percival dragged his fingers across the come that coated Newt’s lips and chin and fed it to him. Newt sucked at Percival’s fingers eagerly. “Such a good boy.” Percival sighed happily and helped Newt to his feet. “Right then,” he said, walking over to Newt’s clothes on the couch. He picked up Newt’s blue overcoat and handed it to him.

“You’re going to go home in this baby,” Percival said and kissed his boyfriend’s lips softly.

Newt whimpered, pulling on his overcoat, “What about my shoes?” he asked.

“Nope,” Percival smirked and Newt blushed, closing his overcoat and made his way out of the Director’s office, barefoot and barely clothed. Several Aurors, eyed Newt as he left, as did several secretaries. Newt could hear them whispering,  _my gods who knew Boss had it in him._ Newt blushed darker still and pressed the button for the elevator, just as the elevator doors opened, he heard Percival’s voice booming behind him. “If anyone else would like to make a crack about my sex life ever again, you can find yourself a new job elsewhere!” he growled. Newt smiled. The elevator doors closed and Newt was whisked away, back towards the Ministry lobby.


End file.
